Turk Residence
by Masque Revealed
Summary: A normal girl with a crush on Vincent works in a coffee shop back when Vincent was a Turk. What happens when she gets mixed in with Vincent's little crush? Read to find out. Book One of Three.
1. Assigned Body Guard

_Remember, this is his Turk days; he smiles and has a good personality back in THE DAY! _

_DISCLAIMER! I do not own Vincent (I wish) or any other things in this story except my shop and my character. _

_This is a trilogy. First book is Turk Residence. __Second is SOLDIER. __Third is CHAOS. (The last two will probably change) _

_Second is when Vincent is locked in the coffin and the whole SOLDIER thing is going on. Zack and Cloud are in it and what not. __The third is before DoC happened._

Please enjoy! Its short for a reason!

* * *

Thirty Years Before Final Fantasy VII 

I walked to my new work. My step had a bounce in it. Ever since I started working at the _Morning's Addiction _a coffee shop, located near the ShinRa building, I had been looking forward to something each day. No, I do not enjoy making coffee for people I don't know, not that its that hard. What I _do _enjoy is that a man comes in every day just to talk to me. He used to only come in for his coffee, but now he comes in to talk, sometimes not even buying coffee. This man works for ShinRa. His name, Vincent Valentine.

I unlocked _Morning's Addiction_, since I work all day I open the shop and close it up for the day. As I walked into _Morning's Addiction_ I saw him sitting at the counter, looking bored. I rolled my eyes and walked behind the counter, grabbing a black apron with the shops logo on it and turned on the coffee pot.

"How did you get in here, Mr. Valentine?" I ask him, waggling my finger at him. He shrugs.

"It's what I do best. Besides, I needed to get away from ShinRa for a while." Vincent muttered. I look at my watch, it was 5:00 A.M. How could he need to get away from ShinRa this early?

"What happened?" I lean against the counter.

"I was assigned as a body guard." Vincent sighs deeply.

"Why is this bad?"

"It's the worst job, its like being demoted."

"Ouch. Well, it can't get more sucky than serving coffee to pissed off people."

Vincent gives me a small smile, "I guess, this must be worse than my job. You know, people asking for coffee, you fill it up. Give them food, whatever they want."

I roll my eyes and turn around and grab a To-Go cup. I fill it up with coffee and set it in front of him. The bell on the door jingles and people start to wonder in. Vincent gets up.

"Don't forget to tip me, you fool." I demand. He winks at me and walks out the doors. The bell jingling at his departure.


	2. Professor Homo?

I am SO sorry for not writing one sooner. I like...died. I swear. BUT ITS CHRISTMAS!

* * *

The day was going on slowly. No one was coming in, and lunch was just a couple minutes away. I stared at the clock, waiting. The minutes seemed like hours.

Finally the door bell jingled and you looked at the door with a huge smile. But my smile faded when I saw a brown haired man walk towards the counter instead of Vincent. He sat down in front of me. He seemed to be in his forties. I gave him a small smile.

"What would you like, sir?" I asked.

"Just a coffee and a sandwich." He replied. I nodded and turned to get his order.

"So, how is your day so far?" He asked. He had a nasally voice.

"Its okay. Really slow though." I said.

"Really? I would think it would be going faster."

"How so?"

"Well, I would think that this place would be full of men. Seeing how you are very…attractive."

I turned and gave him a big smile, "Thank you, sir."

After a couple minutes of silence I gave him his order.

"Anything else, sir?" I had a fake smile on still.

He stared at me for a minute or so, "Not right now…"

The man took his things and walked out. I stared after him.

"He just took my freaking plate. Some people around here are weird." I muttered, not wanting to go after the crazy.

A couple minutes later Vincent strolled in. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. My heart skipped a beat.

"The usual?" I ask; he nods.

"So how's the day being a bodyguard?"

"Its…okay. I thought it was going to be worse. But Lucrecia is actually pleasant." He told me. I nodded.

"You going to bring her in here one day?" I asked.

Vincent's eyes caught mine, "Would you care if I did?"

I nearly dropped what was in my hands when he asked. _Did he know? _

"Uh…uhm…No. I wouldn't care. You do whatever you want. It was my idea anyways. You should do it. I could see her and tell her all your secrets." I babbled. Vincent flicked a straw wrapper ball at me.

"You better not tell her my secrets!"

"Why not? Its girl talk!"

"Because I have to spend every day with her! I don't want her to think I'm a freak."

"Whatever. You just don't want her to think that you…oh wait. You got it covered. You freak." I put his order in front of him. He gave me a playful punch on the shoulder, which actually hurt quite a bit. Since he is, in fact, a Turk with nice muscles.

"So how was your day?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Aw Vincent. That's gross." I made a face and didn't answer. Vincent gave a sigh and swallowed.

"Okay. So, how was your day, princess?" He took another bite out of his food.

"Yeah, okay. Totally not cool. My day has been slow. Some creepy guy came in before you though…" I trailed off. Vincent stopped eating.

"What did he look like?"

"Uh, brown hair in a pony tail, thick glasses. You know the drill. He was kind of short and wore a white coat. . Maybe forty?"

Vincent glared at me.

"What?"

"Don't talk to him." He said in a cold voice.

"Why not? He just said I was nice looking…"

"Do I have to stay with you every hour of the day?!" He cut me off.

"Uhm…what?" I stammered. _That would be nice, but not when your having mood swings._

"That man is a murder. He is Professor Hojo. He is a scientist…" Vincent started to ramble when my mind started to drift off.

_Hojo, Hobo, Homo, Hoho, Hohoho! I'm Santa and I'm going to murder your children for you!_

I started to burst out laughing at myself. Vincent gave me a sharp glare. I shut up immediately.

"He is not a man to mess around with." He got up swiftly and took his cup and left.

My jaw dropped. That was the second time he left today without leaving a tip! The rest of the day was slower than ever.

* * *

**PREVIEW! ;D!**

_It was closing time when I saw that man again. What was his name…ho…ho…Hojo! I quickly locked up shop and hurried home. I turned around every so often to find him still following. I gulped. __**What if he wants to kill me?! **__I thought frantically. I opened the door to my building and slammed it shut, locking it. I stood silently by the door, listening for footsteps. There were no footsteps and I let out a deep breath. I turned away from the door and screamed. _


End file.
